


A pérola dentro da pérola

by Bertolao



Series: Pink’s Rebellion [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Corruption, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Relationships, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Lapis Redemption, Mind Control, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Renegade Pearl, White Diamond Theory, White Pearl - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: [Continuação de Redenção]Misteriosamente Pérola volta a vida e junto com ela mais de cinco mil anos de segredos que devem acabar.Passa-se após "Can’t Go Back".





	A pérola dentro da pérola

 

 

" _É engraçado, sabe? Assistir a sua patética vida. Mais de cinco mil anos sobre **Rose, Rose e Rose** e os seus incabíveis medos. Você é fraca"_ a voz soou distante. Era a voz de Pérola, mas se algum jeito não era ela.

 

O mundo transformou-se diante dos olhos dela e o vazio virou branco. O teto, o chão, as paredes. Tudo no mais profundo branco e puro, intocável. E sentada de um jeito cansado está Pérola. Mas, não a Pérola que lutou em uma guerra ou ama a Steven com todas as forças, essa Pérola é antiga e desprovida de cor e emoções. Afastada dessa Pérola, a outra, no chão sem forças para nada enquanto a corrupção a consumia.

 

 _"Você quer a minha ajuda, Pérola?"_  a Pérola sentada repetiu, com o mesmo tom de voz frio e virou-se, levantando e caminhando como um robô em direção a gem no chão.

 

Como todas as outras Pérolas, ambas eram idênticas. Mas, ao invés da cor morango no cabelos e as roupas coloridas, a Pérola que a cada passo se aproximava mais parecia se fundir ao branco doentio do quarto. As paredes estavam se rachando e um líquido viscoso e negro escorria por entre as frestas e o chão tremia, rachava e sucumbia.

 

"O q-que?" perguntou, esforçando para olhar a outra gem.

 

A Pérola branca não sorriu, na verdade o rosto não demonstrava sequer uma emoção e se ajoelhou ao lado da Pérola no chão e falou, olhando o cômodo desmoronar.

 

 _"Você lutou contra mim durante tantos milênios. Sequer sabia da minha existência, ou bem no fundo você sabia?_ " a Pérola branca invocou a lança e apontou para a jóia na testa da outra _"Talvez você esteja cansada demais, tantos segredos...e resolveu acabar com você mesma. Entretanto, Pérola, este **corpo não é seu".**_

 

"Q-quem é você? Onde estou e o que aconteceu?".

 

 _"Estamos em minha consciência, ou o que sobrou dela e aqui é a única parte que a corrupção não penetrou"_  explicou, gesticulando com as mãos em um jeito entediado  _"O que aconteceu? Não pude me consertar lá fora porque estou meio ocupada refazendo as suas lambanças. A Propósito, eu sou Pérola faceta 0-A, cut 0a. E você é uma manifestação dos resquícios de minha memória que **ela**  usou para mais um experimento"._

"Você é a primeira" afirmou, olhando para os braços enquanto lágrimas escorriam pela bochecha "Você quer o controle, não é? Eu sou uma f-farsa?”.

 

A Pérola branco assentiu, apontando a lança para ela. "Nunca t _enho o prazer em matar uma Pérola, mas enquanto você viver eu não poderei. Nossa existência jamais será natural”._

 

"Isso não tem que ser assim. Por favor, vamos fazer isso juntas. Eu quero proteger meus amigos e depois o controle do corpo será seu para sempre".

 

A Pérola branco esticou a mão. Pérola agarrou e ambas selaram um acordo. O mundo explodiu e girou como se alguém estivesse bêbado e o girou e rodopiou até o branco do quarto desaparecer

 

A mente, o consciente, o subconsciente e inconsciente onde todas as memórias de mais de quinze mil anos de existência se fundiam e lutavam pelo controle. A batalha ocorria em várias memórias de Pérola. _O barulho de metal se chocando ecoava por todo o lugar._

 

 

As crystal gems não destruíram a jóia da Pérola, a pedra estava embolhada no quarto de Garnet junto com as demais joias corrompidas e mesmo sendo a bolha de Steven, Pérola conseguiu explodir e escapar. Não demorou semanas como normalmente teria levado, mas apenas meras segundos que o corpo físico de Pearl tomou forma.

 

Pérola caiu no chão, arfando e sentido uma dor de cabeça insuportável que a fez segurar a cabeça. Quando mais ela apertava, mais a voz da outra ecoava por sua cabeça.

 

 _“Tsc, tsc, você conseguira me segurar, Pérola?_ ” o tom de voz dela era frio. Muito diferente da voz  cheia de emoção de Pérola.

 

“Cala a boca! Eu não desistir até mostrar para eles a verdade” rugiu, cravando as unhas na cabeça e se arrastada em direção a porta.

 

Pérola viu a veias negras e sequer conseguia a pensar como o corpo não tinha sido completamente corrompido. A última lembrança era da Jasper se afastada e tudo ficou escuro. Quando tempo se passou? O que aconteceu? Eles estão bem? Steven, Garnet e Ametista?.

 

Essas perguntas a assombravam, mas mesmo assim ela se esforçou e saiu do quarto, caiu mais uma vez de joelhos na sala no templo.

 

A sala continuava a mesma. Um pouco mais abafado e sombrio que antes, mas era o mesmo. Ela ficou aliviada e sentiu as pernas tremerem.

 

_“Saia de mim!”._

“Não!” a crystal gem respondeu. Atraindo atenção para si. Três  _– e meio  –_  pares de olhos foram para ela. O híbrido enterrado nas cobertas se lançou para fora e correu para ela. Ametista correu para agarrá-lo e Garnet ficou em choque parada, tirando o óculos de sol e observando a amiga.

 

Pérola forçou um sorriso e empurrou a voz da outra Pérola para fora e começou a falar, engolindo o choro “Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, eu preciso contar–” a mãos foram em direção a boca e ela caiu.

 

Ela fechou os olhos e tudo ficou escuro. No corpo de Pérola,  _a outra_ , assumiu o controle e invocou a lança, mas antes que ela lançasse, Pérola voltou ao controle e enfiou no próprio estômago. Fazendo a gritar de dor e as manchas da corrupção se espalharam.

 

“Pérola! O que está acontecendo?” perguntou Steven, agarrando a face dela e a forçando olhar para ele.

 

As outras duas joias fizeram o mesmo. Pérola chorou, esfregando sobre a mão de Steven.  _Seu pequeno garotinho._

 

“Vou pedir para vocês três entrarem em minha gem e descubram a verdade. Eu não posso falar, mas eu posso mostrar e assim a verdade vai vir à tona” ela falou misteriosamente.

 

“O que vamos procurar?” perguntou Ametista, olhando assustada para ela.

 

“A verdade. E mesmo sendo difícil, _ela_  nunca quis que as coisas acontecem assim e muito menos eu”.

 

Pérola se afastou deles, se levantou com a lança no estômago e a gem na testa brilhou e os absorveu.


End file.
